1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool and, particularly, to a driving tool including a driver and a socket coupled to the driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bit is a one piece driving tool that is made from a single material and that includes a connecting end for connecting with a tool and a driving end for engaging with an object to be driven. Furthermore, rather than using a long bit, a user can use a two-piece driving tool which includes a stubby bit and an extension bit holder, which is economical to manufacture.
Referring to Taiwan Pat. No. M389617, a driving tool includes an assembly of a bit and a bit holder. Furthermore, the bit is made from a high hardness material, and the bit holder is made from material with less hardness than that of the bit. When the driving tool is rotated by a power tool and is subject to a large centrifugal force, the bit holder can distort, and the bit holder can disengage from the bit holder consequently.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.